


HeavyDirtySoul

by wetheclique



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anger, Death, F/M, Fear, Gen, M/M, Other, Sad, Tysh, heavydirtysoul, help me, i can't write, joshler - Freeform, jyler, made it before the vid came out, this fanfic is pretty old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetheclique/pseuds/wetheclique
Summary: I made a fanfic based on HeavyDirtySoul! (Please notice how I wrote this fanfic way before the music video came actually out, and that I'm also bad at writing short fanfics)Hope you enjoy anyways!





	HeavyDirtySoul

Heavydirtysoul

My tensed body relaxes after finally getting a quick stop by the gas station. I turn my head aside, as I lean close to the window and breathe out. Me and Josh had been driving around for hours. Those hours were really hectic and stressful. But, Columbus wasn't far away. In the end we decided to take a small break.  
"Tyler?" He muffled as he knocks on my window. My eyes go up and glance at Josh for a second. I saw the same, old him, but he was clearly tired. He was the one driving ever since we got out from Illinois.  
"You're coming?" I nod as I slowly open the door right next to me, and stretch my legs as long as possible. He takes his arms around me to help me get up, as he's seeing that I'm clearly struggling to stand up. His warm, soft hands around my back gives me a sudden rush of adrenaline.  
"Are you tired?" He asks.  
"No. But my legs are."  
"I noticed." He smiles.

While Josh is next to the cashier, I decide to walk myself to the bathroom. Not surprised by the awful smell and look, and turn my face to the sink. Disgusting enough, the sink itself was pretty dirty. I turn on the faucet, and let the water spill over my hands for a while. As I splash the water on my face, I hear a faded voice in the distance. A familiar voice, yet it couldn't remind me of anyone.  
"Hello?"  
The voice dies out. I scratch my head, and catch a glimpse of my face by the mirror. Nothing much was different. I look like the same guy, just older. I'm still Tyler. I sigh quietly. The small holiday at Illinois was great. Getting some fresh air far away from Columbus was just what I needed. But he was still there. No matter what I do, he won't leave me alone. He is always with me, and breaks me apart at the worst moments. Especially after what happened with Jenna...  
No.  
I can't remind myself that. That's what I promised myself when I left with Josh to Illinois. I should only rest my brain, and all the worries would disappear. But what would happen when I went back home? Things would go back to normal.  
Suddenly the same familiar voice comes back. This time, the voice is more clearer. It's whispering something to me.  
" **Look at yourself. Who you truly are." My eyes open up.** "  
I shake my head. It's him. He's trying to get me. A urge to listen to him grows. That feeling.  
Obey.  
**OBEY.**  
He's a manipulator. He's a murderer. He's a liar. He's double-sided. He's two faced. He's the blurry one.  
"Turn, look at yourself. Is it worth going back home? Back to your problems?"  
With force, I turn my face and look at myself. My eyes. They were loosing its color. My skin was getting paler. My neck and hands were getting darker. I could feel it. I was turning into someone else. Someone that I'm not.  
" **Why can't you just end it here and now**?"  
My breath gets shaky. I tremble. Chills go down through my spine. I turn away. My eyes are watering. I feel a headache coming. He's taking over. I'm done.  
"I can help. You trust me, right?" I shake my head in disapproval. A laughter fills my head. Somehow I start to laugh myself. I feel a smile on my face. It's too late.  
" **Gasstationbathroomiswhereiletyouin** "

I walk out from the bathroom, slightly confused. Scared. Scared? Currently, I couldn't feel any feelings at all. I didn't feel sad. I didn't feel happy. I felt...numb. As if my body and my feelings where in someone's control. As I turn around the corner, I see Josh packing up some stuff he bought behind the car. When he saw me, he smiles, and waves at me. I don't smile back. Why don't I smile back? This face of mine, doesn't feel like mine.  
"You were a long time in the toilet. Was is that big of an emergency?"  
I don't say anything. I just stare at his eyes. For a while, it turns uncomfortable, but I can't help. There's something about it. Or maybe there's nothing. I don't know what's going on.  
"You're alright? You seem a little blue."  
" **I'm alright.** " Lies. Just sudden words that my mouth spat out. Why did I say that? I didn't want to say that. It felt as if someone choked out the words for me. My legs suddenly decide to walk to the cars door.  
"I'll drive."  
Josh shakes his head. He looks worryingly at me.  
"You can't. There's clearly something wrong with you. Maybe you should take a nap."  
I laugh. It's not my laugh. The laugh, it's fake, and it's cruel. Like a villains laugh. A person up to trouble. A person that doesn't sound like me. But it feels so real, and it's enough to convince Josh.  
"Alright. But if something wrong, just tell me, alright?"  
I nod. Wrong?  
I dunno if anything is wrong anymore.

A hour later. It is nighttime. The sun has finally gone back to its sheets. The sky was clear from clouds. The moon is as bright as a star, shinier than ever. It's almost unbelievable to see. I am driving on a empty road, in the middle of a dark forest, with no sign of life in it. Josh has fallen asleep not so long ago. He is leaning at the window, slightly snoring in his dreams. At least he was taking a break.  
I focus my eyes on the road. Since it was dark, and the only lights were the car's light, I didn't see quite well. I glide my eyes across the road. It was so quiet. I don't like quiet. It makes me feel like I'm alone in this world, in the middle of nowhere. But I wasn't alone. I was never left alone.  
I put my hand on the car radio. I try turning it on, but with no luck. It was clearly broken. I look after anything to grab my attention. Just so I didn't think for a while. For every thought that tried to get in, I would just brush away. But he was stronger. He grows stronger and stronger. I look at Josh again. A smile is brushed on his face. He is sleeping like a baby. He was so calm, so safe. I knew that it would be a mistake if I let something happen to him. I need to protect Josh from him.  
I can't let him control me.  
" **You don't want to go home.** " He whispers suddenly. His voice gives me chills, and I could feel the goose bumps crawling behind my back.  
"Leave me alone."  
He laughs. Just like that fake laugh I did in about a hour ago. It was him, obviously enough.  
" **You know I can't? I'm literally you. I know you the best. I know what you want. You don't want to go back in your so called 'home'**. **I know you don't want to see her after what you did-**  
"Shut. Up." I whisper in an angry tone. My hands holds tightly to the steering wheel, as my knuckles begin to feel sore and tired. I gas up the car. A sudden rush of angriness overflows my feelings, and my whole body.  
" **What's the point of going home? What will you tell her when you see her again?** "  
He was right. What was I going to tell her? That 'I love you'? That wouldn't be enough. I feel my eyes watering up.  
"No. I need to go home. I can't leave them."  
" **But would they care anyways? It didn't seem like that last time. Or anytimes to be honest. She's probably now with someone else, someone better.** " He snickers. Snickers so maniacally it twists my stomach in disgust. " **For them, you're nothing, Tyler Joseph. You're NOTHING.** "  
And that's where I lose it.  
"ENOUGH!" I shout as I gas up the car even more. Tears are overflowing my eyes like a waterfall. I am shaking, my whole body is shaking, my thoughts are blurred out completely. Everything is shaking around me. I'm shaking as I try to get back the control over the steering wheel. I can't see anything through the tears. My head hurts. Everything is spinning around like a carousel.

"Tyler? Are you alright?!" A muffled voice asks loudly with concern. I turn my head, but I can't see much. Everything is blurry. I feel someone's hand around me, shaking me, begging me for an answer. But I feel so numb. I've lost control over everything. Over every part of me. My hands slip. I smile. This time, it was real. I hear my own scream. I hear Josh's scream. We aren't on the road anymore. A tree stands in front of us. In some matter of seconds, we would hit it. Everything was going in slow motion. Every breath I take. Every heartbeat that beats. My hands take his. It's still warm, and so soft.  
I hear our screams for the last time.  
The car hits.  
And everything goes black.

I wake up. But not in a hospital. Not on my bed. Not home. But some meters away from the burning car. It must have been burning for a while. There is no signs of Josh anywhere. I try to stand up, but it's like I broke every bone in my body. I can't barely blink normally without my eye twitching. I feel the taste of my blood in my mouth. My hands are all covered in dirt and scars. Some parts of my hands and legs has been burned badly.  
I try to reach for the closest tree branch. Eventually I land on a small one, enough for me to hold into it and not fall. I shout in pain and agony. Everything felt so numb, but at the same time every part of me hurts. I glide my eyes across the whole place.  
"Josh?" Where is he?  
I walk wobbly to the burning car, my right hand around my bloody torso. I smell burning flesh. I look around it. Josh was no where to be seen.  
I scream his name. I scream for help. But we were in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night. My phone was in the fire. I sit down on my knees, and I stare at the fire. Josh is gone. Why am I not crying? I don't feel slightly sad. I feel so frozen. Yet the fire in front of me kept burning. But it didn't make me any more warm.  
I lay my eyes onto the road. A little far away, a dark creature was standing. I can't see what it's doing. My eyes light up. Could it be Josh?  
I don't care anymore about pain and the darkness. I rise up, and move my heavy body as fast as possible towards him. Not so far away, I stop up. I look at him in confusion.  
He was playing the drums.  
For a moment, I feel dazed. The drums were on fire. His skin was burning up, he had many cuts all over his body, especially on his torso. Three huge, irritated cuts. But it don't seem to bother him. He just keeps on. For every step I take, he plays harder and harder.  
"Josh?" I whisper.  
He looks up. His eyes. Completely grey. Like mist. He smiles. I smile back. He's okey. He's alright. He's alive.  
He continues to play his drums. The beat. It was so familiar. It's like I've heard it before.  
He starts to hum  
"Gangsters don't cry  
Therefore, therefore I'm,  
Mistermistyeyed,  
Therefore I'm"  
And before he could finish, he stops. A sound of sirens is heard in the distance.  
I turn my head, baffled.  
"You heard that? We're saved!"  
But he shakes his head. The light in his eyes are gone. He stands up, and walks towards me. He stares at me for a moment, and then proceeds to kiss my forehead. I look astonished at him. My heart overflows with this weird feeling. A feeling I've never felt before.  
"Don't forget about me." He said, and hugged me tightly.  
"I.." I take a moment to collect all my thoughts. I hug him back. He feels so cold.  
"I won't."  
Suddenly some people further away from me shout. In surprise I turn to see what's going on, and before you knew it, Josh was gone. Why would he hide from the police?  
I turn myself to face the officers running to me. One of them is holding a taser. They are shouting at each other, and pointing at me. I didn't get what they were talking about. Everything they said was so faint.  
"Hands up!" One of them screams. I looked confused at them  
"You're charged for the murder of Joshua Dun!"  
I widen my eyes in shock. What were they talking about? Josh was just right here, well and alive! An ugly laughter comes out of my mouth. A laughter so hard, tears begin to stream down my face and my stomach starts to hurt. The policemen lower their guns. They look horrified. Almost sickened. I stop up.  
"I didn't kill him! I was just talking with him! Didn't you see it?"  
The policemen with the taser backs up. He looks at his comrades, and all of them nod.  
He breathes out heavily, and walks towards me.  
"Look, kid, you killed someone. We found the body. There's no point in lying. Put your hands up, otherwise..."  
I look at him in disbelief. What was he talking about? Josh is alive. I just talked to him! It's impossible for him to be gone.  
"You're crazy." I whisper in anger. Both of us clench our fists. The air feels thicker. The suspense grows bigger. It's quiet for a moment. I continue to talk.  
"He's alive. I know it damn well. If you think I'm lying then-" The policeman proceeds to hold my shoulder but I scoff it off in rage.  
"HES ALIVE! I SAW HIM!" I scream. His face turns into a flaming red tomato.  
"Listen, punk, you aren't fun-"  
"HE IS FUCKING ALIVE! IM NOT FUCKING LYING!" And before I could say anything more, or even punch the guy, a painful sensation takes over my complete body in a matter of seconds. I shout in pain, and fall down onto the ground. The electrifying feeling continues, as the policemen take me up and bring me to the car. I try to fight against, but I can't feel anything. Every nerve, every muscle is paralyzed. They throw me inside the car. I sit up, and punch the window hard over and over again till my knuckles start to bleed out. I scream again. And again. The policeman threatens to tase me again down if I don't shut up.   
I scream for Josh's help. Where did he go? Did he forget about me? Did he run away?  
Somebody knocks on the window next to me. I glance over my shoulders, and by my surprise, I see Josh. He isn't smiling.  
"Josh." I whisper in happiness. "You didn't leave me."  
"Never." He said, and looked around. As if someone is watching him.  
"I need to go. But we'll see each other soon."  
I feel my cheeks warm up.  
"Why? Why do you need to go? Why don't you stay?"  
"I can't." He says. His eyes are full of fear.  
"He's after me. Goodbye, Tyler. See you soon."  
"Jos-"  
The car starts to move. I put my hands over the window, and look behind. Josh stands still. He waves. He smiles. And like smoke, he vanishes.

" **Can you save my heavydirtysoul**?" A voice inside my head whispers.


End file.
